Through the Looking Glass
by CircadianDance
Summary: Sirius let out another bark of laughter and began undoing his shirt. He could barely hide the hunger from his eyes. Teddy/Sirius. Slash.


**Title:** Through the Looking Glass**  
****Pairing:** OneSided Teddy/Harry, OneSided James/Teddy, Teddy/Sirius  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Smut, toys, voyeurism, light master/servant, age gap, slight incest.  
**Word Count:** 2,215  
**Summary:** Sirius let out another bark of laughter and began undoing his shirt. He could barely hide the hunger from his eyes.  
**Author's Note:** Written for tania_sings at acciovalentinus (a community I ran) over on LJ for Valentine's Day. Posting is up there, lots o' great smut from fabulous authors, check it out :)

* * *

"Fuck," Teddy muttered as he lifted his bleeding finger to his mouth.

The shards of whatever lay broken at the bottom of Harry's old trunk cast a shadowy reflection of himself back up at the boy. The light was dim; the only light streaming in from a small, circular window, but he could see the cut clearly.

Something. There had to be _something_ up in this dusty old room that would help him get closer to Harry. The man had more walls than the Department of Mysteries. Jamie had all but dragged Teddy into their house when he'd opened the door and found Teddy waiting on the doorstep. The schoolboy had had no qualms about allowing his godfather to riffle through his dad's things. He'd actually made it quite clear that Teddy could go through his 'things' if he'd the fancy. Teddy had to politely decline, the situation making his lips quip in irony at the younger boy's advances. If only he knew.

The copper sent hit his nose like a stampede, one of the flaws of having a sense of smell a bit better than average. He placed the digit to his mouth as his other hand fumbled for his wand.

After healing the wound, Teddy sank to his knees, deciding the old school trunk needed a proper rummage; not to mention he could find out just what had sliced his finger.

Old robes, ancient books, weird trinkets Teddy had never seen before. . . the contents were a chaotic mess, the clutter slightly endearing compared to the straight-laced godfather Teddy knew and loved. He could just picture Harry's disheveled hair and frantic hands as he scrambled for his Charms book before class. All out of breath from Quidditch practice. . . adrenaline rushing from the prospect of being tardy to class. . .

Teddy's cock twitched at the mental site. "Whoa, boy, steady, now," he chuckled and began to dig more.

It didn't take long for him to clear most of the things, leaving only old socks, candy that was well past its prime, and the bits and pieces of whatever had been destroyed.

It almost, Teddy mused, resembled a mirror, yet, Harry didn't seem the type to have ever looked in a mirror, let alone own one suitable for carrying.

Grabbing his wand once more, a quick '_reparo_,' left a rectangular bit of what shockingly looked like a normal mirror resting against the bottom of the trunk. Curiosity filled him as he picked it up.

"What are you?" he asked softly. "What exactly do you do?

"_Absitius Omeni_," a soft glow surrounded the mirror but quickly faded.

Teddy frowned. "_Numen Peccatum_." He tapped the mirror again.

This time, instead of glowing, it seemed as if a foggy haze spread over the glass, mimicking car windows when it was cold outside. Teddy almost dropped the mirror and broke it again when a pale hand ghosted against the surface, leaving behind a dewy handprint.

Teddy bit his lip before running a finger against the smooth surface, frightened that it would be wet to the touch. It felt like deep magic, and, sometimes, deep magic just wasn't worth the hassle.

"Who's there?" a scratchy voice suddenly barked.

"P-pardon?" Teddy started, staring at the mirror incredulously.

"I said, 'who's there,'" the voice all but growled.

A minute later, a sleeve slid across the mirror that now seemed much more like a window, ridding it of the remaining fogginess.

Teddy was bewildered as he looked at the man peering back at him.

"R-Remus?" the dark haired man choked.

"Erm," Teddy paused, knowing quite well the resemblance was there, minus his dear mum's nose, "actually, I'm Teddy."

"Teddy, who?" the man suddenly demanded, teeth clenched.

"Teddy Lupin," he answered hesitantly.

The agony that shot across the man's face made Teddy's heart sink to his stomach.

"Teddy, eh? Let me guess," the stranger finally said. "Your mother is my ridiculous cousin?"

"Actually," Teddy tensed, "both of my parents are dead, so, really, there is no 'is.' Just more of a 'were,' if you're actually related."

"I'm Black. Sirius Black," the man, Sirius, supplied in a soft tone, suddenly looking at Teddy much more fondly than he had moments before.

After a minute of the man's. . . Sirius's. . . unrelenting gaze, Teddy cleared his throat. "So, you're my mum's cousin. Did you know her well? How come I've never met you?"

"Actually, I am, was, I guess, much closer to your father than I ever was your mother."

Teddy blinked. "Are you. . . Padfoot?"

* * *

Sirius's heart stopped at the sight of what could've been Remus's twin as Sirius's pet-name slid from his lips. A tightening in his groin that hadn't been felt in ages bulged in his pants and his breathing became hard. A sick need welled within him as he gulped down a groan.

The nothingness that surrounded him that had been his only sense of anything for so long seemed to be less suffocating than normal. He wandered for a moment if he was going insane, left only with his hand and the clothes he had on for a number of years he couldn't count, never feeling hunger or the decay of his body. Never hearing the sound of anyone's voice, never feeling the touch of a hand.

Sirius's hands gripped the mirror tighter as he turned it slightly, trying to get a better look at Remus's child.

"How do you know that nickname?"

"Harry uses it all the time. Well, he did when I was younger. He used to tell me stories to put me to sleep." A light blush dusted the boy's cheeks as he spoke.

Sirius chuckled. "Harry using me as a way to put Moony's brat to sleep? Christ I really am old."

"But. . ." Teddy frowned, "if that's you, you're dead."

"I cannot assure you I'm alive," Sirius answered," if that's what you're hoping. I fell through the curtain and I've been stuck here, in this 'place,' long enough for you to be born, to grow as old as you are, as old as your father when he first started fucking," Sirius paused to relish the way that Teddy's ears turned red, "and I cannot get out. I've got my wand, but, obviously, my efforts have not been fruitful. I'm honestly impressed you were even able to talk to me when Harry couldn't."

"Well, I used fairly new spells," Teddy said truthfully. "Harry just probably never thought about it. He accepted that you were gone a long time ago."

Sirius's face fell. "I don't know if it'd be worth it, you know. If I ever even came back."

"What do you mean by that?" Teddy's voice took on an angry tone and Sirius grinned as he watched the boy shake the mirror slightly. "Harry would flip if he knew he could talk to you. Why would you say something like that?"

"You don't understand," Sirius snapped back. "You have absolutely no idea."

"Try me. You sound like a selfish jerk, staying in some stupid limbo over trying to come back."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "The looks of Moony and the mouth of Prongs. What an interesting little dynamic."

"Don't think I didn't notice you avoiding the question," Teddy said pointedly.

Sirius swallowed and took a shaky breath. "I want to watch you fuck yourself."

"W-what?" Teddy squeaked. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"You look a lot like your father," he muttered. "Too damn much like your father. And I've been stuck in here and missing him so badly and now I know that he's dead. And I would be miserable there. And I'm miserable here. And I don't wanna be anywhere, really."

* * *

Teddy felt his heart drop again, although this time it didn't let up. It felt like a pressure was enveloping his whole chest. And it wasn't like Sirius was bad looking, Teddy decided. He was quite handsome, though rather lonely looking, and unfortunately not Harry. But Teddy wasn't stupid, and he was quite aware that no matter how many times he and Harry had ended up having mind blowing sex in his fantasies, in all honesty it probably wasn't going to happen. He grabbed his wand and took another look at the mirror.  
"_Engorgio_."

The mirror went from fitting in his hands to being as wide and tall as a car, balancing precariously against the wall. Teddy leaned forward, resting his chin on his knuckles. "Did it work on your end?"

Sirius, or maybe Sirius's reflection, stared haughtily back at him, a devilish smile on his lips. "Interesting trick. None of us have ever thought of that."

"Us?" Teddy asked curiously. "Now I'm wondering just what kind of shenanigans Harry really _did_ get into at school. Let alone my father."

Sirius let out another bark of laughter and began undoing his shirt. He could barely hide the hunger from his eyes. "I should've known some whelp of Rem's would be just as fucking naughty. Do you have the wolf in you, too?"

"Hardly," Teddy murmured, "but he does like to surface, occasionally, when he finds someone interesting enough to pique his interest. Now that we've got this mirror, just what do you suggest we do with it?"

Sirius took a seat and drew closer to the mirror, placing a hand gingerly upon it. Teddy mirrored the action, taking note of just how much larger Sirius's hand was in proportion to his own.

"What would you like me to do," Teddy halted before trying the name on his tongue, "Sirius?"

Sirius felt a tremor run through him. Sure, he couldn't transform into his dog form and have the boy turn into a wolf and let Sirius mount him like he occasionally did with his father, but that didn't mean things couldn't get interesting. Time had given him more than enough opportunity to come up with plenty of delicious little scenarios to fill the bleak void of human contact.

"I told you," Sirius's mouth felt like sandpaper, "I want to watch you fuck yourself."

The older man could only swallow back the whimpers that wanted to pour from his throat. Teddy was slowly following Sirius's lead, undoing the buttons on his shirt and pulling it off, exposing tanned, golden skin that Remus had never possessed.

"Your pants."

"Of course." Teddy flicked open the button on his jeans before drawing down the zipper, revealing his dark under shorts. He shimmied out of the material and tossed it to the side.

"I wish I could fuck you. I want to so badly."

"Obviously," Teddy raised an eyebrow at the evident erection on the other side of the glass. His own cock began throbbing under the stretchy cotton

Sirius eyes scanned the room before landing on Teddy's discarded wand. Catching his eye, Teddy reached over and picked it up, twirling it between his fingers. He pushed his body forward and crawled towards the other man.

"Touch yourself."

When he got as close as he could, Teddy slipped a hand into his shorts to wrap a palm around his cock, and began to slowly pump, his breathing picking up in time with the strokes. Sirius's own hand traveled down his leg to rub absentmindedly against himself.

Teddy reached around to draw off his shorts, dropping them past his thighs before moving slowly along his side. He shifted, changing the view visible to Sirius, and prodded gently at his opening. After a few minutes of preparation, he lifted his wand and began to push past the beginning of his ass, slowly at first, but picking up more and more as he maneuvered the piece of wood against his flesh.

Sirius couldn't resist any longer, his hand shooting to his own member, and he began to stroke furiously, watching Remus. . . Teddy. . . lie on the floor, panting and squirming, and it was so hard to resist coming all over his hand before the boy was even half way done that Sirius was almost ashamed of himself.

Before Teddy was ready, he dropped his wand and once more began to work on his cock. A sudden growl rose in Sirius's throat.

"What are you doing?"

"I-I'm just doing what you s-said," Teddy panted.

"That's not how your father did it. Why did you stop using your wand?" Sirius almost sounded as if he had been slapped.

"Let's get one thing s-straight," Teddy bit back as he continued his self-ministrations, "I'm not my dad. I'm not Prongs, and I'm not Harry, either. I'm Teddy."

With a final thrust, he came, seed hitting against the mirror separating them with a wet sound, Sirius finishing only moments after, the site of Teddy's face tensing sending him over the edge.

Teddy took a moment to collect himself before he stood and drew his shorts back up.

"Well," he blinked. "I guess it's time to go get Harry and see if we can't figure out a way to get you out. Then we'll see if you can back up any of that talk."

Sirius could only stare before rolling his eyes. If _this_ was _Rem's_ kid, god knew what the rest of the devils would be like.


End file.
